Ed, Edd n Eddy: Ultimate Custom Night
Ed, Edd n Eddy: Ultimate Custom Night 'is a FNaF Fangame that uses Sources from Ed, Edd n Eddy Episodes and Ultimate Custom Night. Character Info Ed Ed is the first of the Eds to leave as his starting location is on Camera 4 with Edd and Eddy. He will go from Camera 4 to Camera 5 to Camera 7 to Camera 8. After that, he will appear on the left side of the office. You still have a few seconds to react before he attacks. If you close the left door on him, Ed will leave and go back to Camera 5 to repeat his movements. Edd Edd is the second of the Eds to leave as just like Ed, his starting location is on Camera 4. He will leave right after Ed. Unlike Ed, he will go to the right on Camera 10. He will appear on Camera 5, but he will go to Camera 10. After that, he will appear in the right door of your office. Similar to Ed, he will give you a few seconds to close the door before he attacks you. Just like Ed, if the right door is closed then he will go back to Camera 5. List of Ed, Edd n Eddy Episode Sources used *'The Ed-touchables: One of the hallucinations staring at you, in which it is Jonny. *'Pop Goes the Ed': One of the Game Over voice clips comes from Nazz as this is her quote. "Now boys, relax. Have fun. It's a party." *'For Your Ed Only': One of the Phone Calls features Eddy looking at Sarah's Diary as this is the script of the call. "Dear Diary, Double D is so cute. Last night I dreamed that he gave me a horsie." Versions V.1.0 The first release of the game as this game had Ed, Edd, Eddy, Rolf, and Kevin at the Start. V.1.1 This version added Hallucinations that you would see around 3AM, Jimmy and May added, And a rare image in Camera 7. V.1.2 This version has planned to add Marie into the roster and tone down Rolf's A.I. It is also known as the MaRolf update. V.1.3 This version is supposed to celebrate the 20th anniversary of Ed, Edd n Eddy as multiple content will be added. V.1.4 In order to make up for only adding Jonny 2x4 in the 20th Anniversary Version, High Quality Sound effects and new ones will be added and Marie will also be added. A new feature is also added where characters can knock out cameras when they move. This only applies to Ed so far. V.1.5 This version will let Edd and Jimmy knock out cameras and add Lee into the Roster. This version will also have a new power meter as it'll be a sprite instead of a varible. Game Issues The Maximum Limit Issue In October 21, the creator has decided to take a break from working on this game. Because of the Maximum Limit issue, so when Scratch 3.0 comes out, the game will be revived. Monthly Characters Cupid Jimmy and Sarah Cupid Jimmy and Sarah both appear on February from February 1 to February 14, as Jimmy makes his way to the left, while Sarah goes to the right. Leprechaun Jonny Leprechaun Jonny only appears in March from March 1 to March 17, as this character can randomly appear in the left or the right of the hallways. It is highly advised to keep an eye out for Camera 8 and 9. Belly Button Eater The Belly Button Eater only rises on October from October 1 to October 31 as you have to find him in one of the cameras and wait for 1 second until he vanishes and then find him again. Take too long and he will attack. Trivia *The highest amount of power you can survive with is 41% Power. Gallery Ed Rare Screen.PNG|A rare image of Ed looking at you on Camera 7.